


Captain, oh Captain

by suesserkaefer



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suesserkaefer/pseuds/suesserkaefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 22 years old Maggie Fox decided to join the Paratroopers. As if to expect it's not always easy for her to be the only female under all this guys and especially not with Captain Sobel. But her platoon-leader later Major Dick Winters always supports her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first longer fanfiction in English and I'd be glad if you could give me some feedback.   
> Thank you very much!  
> I hope you'll enjoy the story!

A few weeks after the training at Camp Toccoa had started Easy-Company should get a new member. All the guys were curious how the newbie would be like: Shy, like some of the younger Soldiers or aggressive like some of the guys, who were in the Army just to proof how male and smart they were…

Shortly after the morning-muster Herbert Sobel walked to the Colonels office to pick up the new member of his company. He hoped that it would be a smart and hard soldier like himself, because his company was definitely too weak at this moment. Perhaps this weakness was caused by a certain platoon-leader: Richard Winters. Dick, as the men called him, behaved more like a mother-hen than like a superior officer.   
He wanted to create an elite-soldier as an example for the rest of the company. 

When he came into Sink’s office, the newbie stood with his back to the door and talked to the Colonel. However Captain Sobel could see that he had to bury his dreams of an elite-soldier. The guy in front of him was a better dwarf. Herbert estimated that this guy didn’t reach the 1,70m, which made him even smaller than Perconte.   
Herbert just thought: ‘Wonderful, this guy will collapse in full gear’, but then he remembered that the Colonel had told him that the new Soldier had completed the basic training, so he should be able to act in full gear.   
Colonel Sink interrupted his thoughts as he stated: “Captain, this is Maggie Fox, the new Easy-member.”  
“Nice to meet you, Sir” repeated the newbie in a soft and melodic voice. Herbert asked himself how parents could be so stupid and cruel to call their son Maggie. When he looked up he saw that Maggie had soft features and full lips. That’s when he checked, that Maggie was a female.   
‘Great she perfectly fits in this company of cowards. And in addition I’m convinced that she’ll cause a lot of trouble because she’s the only female in the whole Battalion.‘  
“Sir, could I talk to you in private for a moment?”  
“Sure, Captain. But before you start: I know a female in the Infantry is extraordinary. And I share some of the fears you have according to her, especially that she might cause some trouble in the Company. But there are lots of advantages: She’ll be good for the Company-climate, because women have always a calming influence. Second she’ll be able to comfort the men when they’ll not be able to comfort each other. Then she speaks fluidly French and German and I think I don’t have to tell you what an advantage that will be. She’ll be able to spy on the enemy troops and communicate with the natives so that there’ll be no misunderstandings. I hope you’ll accept her soon and I expect you to train her as well as the guys so that she’ll be a capable Paratrooper.”  
“Yes, Sir! Fox, you come with me!”  
“Yes, Sir! Thank you Colonel.”


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time Easy-company still stood at attention in front of the Easy-barracks, waiting for the return of Captain Sobel, who left without a new order.   
Dick Winters was a little inpatient because they were just wasting time they could have well used for their training. But who was he to question the decisions of his superior officer?   
Dick hoped that the new soldier would well integrate into the company because there was enough trouble without a new problem. That was because of the heterogeneity of the group: some were calm and reflected, like Lip; other ones were very extroverted, like George Luz and some were totally arrogant, like his best friend Lew at the first sight. But all men had their advantages and disadvantages and Dick knew that he would fight with the best. 

During Dick’s reflection about the men, Captain Sobel and the newbie came around the corner. Dick couldn’t see much of the soldier because he looked against the sun. All he could figure out at this moment was that the newbie was very small. He estimated that he didn’t reach the 1,65m.   
“Gentlemen, this is Maggie Fox, our new entrant” barked Sobel.   
The guys, who were not as stupid as their CO, immediately figured out that their gain was a young woman.   
‘Oh my God, a female. She could be pretty ugly and she’d still be an attraction to the men just because she’s the only woman in the Company. Even in the whole Battalion. I’ll have to keep an eye on her, because who knows what the guys try, especially when Captain Sobel revokes the weekend-passes again… Oh my God, I hope she has her own quarters, otherwise I’ll never get to sleep any more …” thought Dick.   
Now that Dick had a better view on the young woman, he could see that she was small and petite, but Dick was sure that she was very athletic because otherwise she wouldn’t have succeeded in basic-training. When she took her helmet off Dick could see that she had blond reddish hair, blue eyes and some freckles on her nose and under the eyes. He had to admit that she was a really attractive person. Dick estimated her age in the mid-twenties, which made them approximately the same age. He was curious to get to know the reasons why a young and beautiful woman joined the Army, especially the Paratroopers.   
“Fox, you have 2 Minutes to take your stuff into barrack number 23 and change into your PT-gear. We’re running Currahee. That means you gentlemen have also 2 minutes to get into your PT-gear and return” barked the Captain in his typical lovely manner.   
“We have 2 minutes, gentlemen” repeated Dick for the guys. When he remembered that they had a female member now he quickly added “and Lady”. It would take some time for Dick to realise that his Company was now mixed-gender. 

“Oh my God, you guys have seen the same thing?! I’m afraid I’m fantasizing… Such a hot bunny in our Company. I can’t believe it. That’s the realisation of my wildest dreams, guys” stated “Wild Bill” Guarnere.   
“In my opinion she looks like Winters’ little sister” said Bull Randleman.  
“Bull, please, you don’t have to destroy my dreams before I’m able to enjoy them! If I fantasize about Dick Winters tonight, brrr…”  
“Oh, poor Bill. But you have to admit that there’re a lot of parallels: The reddish hair, the blue eyes, the freckles, the lean figure… Not that I think she’s unattractive” winked Bull.   
“Hey guys! I don’t see any of you in his PT-gear. Hurry up!” grumbled Dick and cursed the pretty newbie. ‘If she already distracts the Company, Sobel will eat our asses’ thought Dick by himself.


	3. Chapter 3

In the meantime Maggie came out of her barrack. She was glad that she had a quarter of her own. It was a small one, which was normally intended for the superior officers. Maggie knew that she’ll have to live very closely with the men very soon, but she appreciated that she had first some time to get to know the men before she’ll have to live with them in small places and trough compromising situations.   
She didn’t like Captain Sobel from the very beginning. She knew she’ll have to try to cope with him because he was her CO but she could see it in the way he looked at her, that in his opinion women belonged into the kitchen and to the cradle and not on a MG. But Maggie has never been a typical female: When she was a child she didn’t like to play with dolls, she preferred reading and bickering with the boys from the neighbourhood. Although she went to a girls-college, Maggie didn’t like typical female talk. In her opinion most of the girls behaved stupid just to appeal to the men. After her graduation at the age of 17, she went to the University of Bonn to study law. She was of course the only woman in her semester. When the Hitler-government became more and more inhuman, Maggie started to protest and tried to inform the public. Because of that she got arrested by the Gestapo for a few days. After that incident Maggie decided to go to her relatives in the USA. Her father was an American, who became acquainted with her mom during his fathers work as a diplomat in the Kaiser Reich. Maggie’s mom worked as a nurse and married her father at the age of 18. One year later she gave birth to Maggie’s older sister Karen. Six years later she delivered Maggie. Maggie knew that her behaviour worried her mom but she didn’t want to reveal her true self. She didn’t want to know what her mom would tell her if she knew that Maggie joined the US-Army after her graduation.   
Maggie decided to join the army after she got knowledge of her sister’s disappearance. She was afraid that Karen got arrested or worse because she had a relationship to a Jew and refused to break up. Because of that she had already had trouble with the Gestapo. In addition she was Maggie’s sister, so that it was obvious to the regime that Maggie could have “infected her” with her ideas.   
But Maggie had to sue the Army to get into it. People always told her that women were too emotional, too weak and that they caused too much trouble. But in New York Maggie found a judge who thought that Maggie had a point and didn’t have to take this discrimination. She was sure that her assignment to the Paratroopers was the Army’s revenge. And because of that she was willing to take whatever there may come. And she knew that she’ll have problems with Captain Sobel.

Meanwhile the boys had joined Maggie. Some of them examined her more or less discretely when Sobel screamed: “We’re running Currahee, gentlemen! Three miles up, three miles down. Hi-ho silver!”  
‘Why did I know that he wouldn’t adapt his address? Damn jingo!’ thought Maggie when she started to run with the men. ‘But at least Lt. Winters seems to be very polite. He considers my existence and he’s the only one who didn’t examine me like I had two heads…’  
Dick who was running behind Maggie couldn’t be as polite as he wanted to be. He didn’t come around to notice that Maggie was really pretty. She had long and muscular legs, which were either shaved or the hairs were so blond that you couldn’t see them. Her legs ended in a firm butt. Maggie’s waist was small and her shoulders were relative broad. Dick estimated that Maggie swam a lot because her arms were very muscular too. Dick was right when he had thought that Maggie must be very athletic because her breathing was still calm and her running style was fluid.   
To distract himself from the young woman in front of him he increased his speed and encouraged the men – and Maggie – to run faster. Luz pitched their song to motivate the Company. Dick was curious how Maggie would react, so that he let himself fall back. In the beginning she listened carefully and when the song started for a second time Maggie sang too. Dick and his men were impressed and Dick was sure that “his men” would try to integrate Maggie very soon.   
Dick was the second to reach the top and started to encourage the men. Meanwhile he witnessed Sobel’s first derogative comment towards Maggie: “Hey Fox, it doesn’t seem that you have much in common with your animalistic namesake! Are you sure you don’t want to go back into the kitchen and behave like any other normal woman? I’m sure I could find a perfect match for you in this Company of cowards before you leave.” Dick became furious: First he didn’t like it when his men – his comrades - were insulted and second did he feel very protective towards that little Lady. That one surprised him with her response. “Sure, Sir. I’d really appreciate that, because I’m even too stupid to find a man by myself. But while you select the candidates I’d love to continue my exercise.” And with that Maggie was on her way downwards. Dick could see in Sobel’s face that there would be bad consequences for Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the camp the company had to deal with the first consequence. “Gentlemen, thanks to the impertinence of your comrade Fox, we’ll repeat our run. But this time in full gear! I’ll see you in 5 minutes” informed Sobel the men with a self-contented smirk. Everybody hurried to the barracks and changed into their ODs. While her return Maggie shot apologetic smiles towards the men. 

“Don’t worry, Maggie. It’s not your fault” tried Lip to encourage Maggie. “It’s okay if I call you Maggie, isn’t it?”  
“Sure. I don’t like being called Fox. Thanks to our CO there’s already a mouldy aftertaste. But I’m afraid it’s my fault. I should have ignored his insult but instead I answered back. I think I’m not fully used to the military subordination” answered Maggie who liked Lip from the first moment.   
Lip gave her an encouraging pat on the back that caused Maggie to lose her balance. If Dick hadn’t run beside her Maggie would have fallen to the ground.   
“Thank you, Sir” mumbled an ashamed Maggie. ‘I hope he doesn’t think too that I’m too weak for this whole thing…’  
“Hey, no problem. Lip’s pats can be very hard. Especially when the gear nearly reaches your own weight, mhm” winked Dick. Maggie gave Dick a smile and nearly dropped once again. But Dick was at her side to save her for the second time in the last minute.   
Before one of them could say anything, Sobel joined them. “Oh, I see. You’d prefer a superior officer. But I’m afraid that wouldn’t match, I think your not smart enough for an officer.”  
Maggie was really angry but she decided to bite the bullet and ignore his comment. Dick noticed that benevolently. 

Back at the camp the boys decided to give Maggie an appropriate welcome and took her to a nearby stream. They wanted to “baptise” her as a Easy member. Dick watched with attention because he wasn’t sure if Maggie would understand that procedure. But when she came up again she smiled and took the men’s hands to get out of the water. Before Maggie could reach her barrack and change into dry clothes, she heard an ear-battering “FOX”.   
“For the destruction of Army property you’ll have to run the Currahee once again. In your wet gear! Just to make myself clear.”  
“Yes, Sir.” Maggie couldn’t stand the name of this mountain any more and this was just her first day.   
Dick wanted the men to join Maggie but Sobel insisted: “Oh no, she’ll have to cope with that by herself. You’ll find an adequate punishments for these men. And all weekend passes are cancelled!”  
“Yes, Sir!” Dick obeyed although he didn’t like the thought of Maggie running that hill all alone. 

When Sobel joined her, he couldn’t deny the fact that she was an attractive Person. She was petite but still feminine. He could see her small and firm breast trough her wet ODs and he knew that Maggie was cold, which was no wonder because her clothes were wet and the evenings in Georgia weren’t very warm either. Caused by the previous effort and the weight of her wet clothes Maggie started to breathe heavily. Herbert wished that she would pant under him. ‘That’s why women shouldn’t be in the Army. They even distract smart and hard officers like me.’  
At the top Herbert decided to show Maggie an alternative to that torture but that would include her sleeping with him. Maggie’s answer was a slap in his face and then she ran away. When Herbert reached her, he grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. Then he gave her a rude kiss. When he heard someone coming he shoved her away and started yelling at her. Dick came around the corner but he had just seen that Sobel stood pretty close to Maggie and then shoved her away. He thought that he could see tears in Maggie’s eyes and joined them on their way back into the camp. He worried about Maggie not just because of the tears but because of her heavy breathing. He wouldn’t be astounded if the stress of this day and her night run in wet clothes had made her ill. He hoped that she didn’t get a flu or worse. 

After Sobel had disappeared Dick asked Maggie what Sobel had done to make her that troubled. Maggie told him that she was just tired of running Currahee and the Captain’s insults. “Don’t worry about me, Sir. But thank you very much for your support. I wish you a good night, Sir.” “Goodnight, Maggie.” Dick wasn’t sure if she had told him the truth because the closeness he had seen earlier irritated him. ‘Perhaps it’s just a new intimidation method…”


	5. Chapter 5

The breakfast felt again like an interrogation to Maggie. The boys wanted to know everything – and really everything – about her and her life. Maggie could understand, that they were curious, but she would haven been glad to be able to ask some questions, too.   
“Do you smoke?” asked one of the boys.   
“No, my mom’s a chain smoker and she told me to take a deep drag when I was 7. As you sure can imagine, I didn’t like it.”  
“But you drink?”  
“Sure, it’s necessary, isn’t it?”  
“No, I mean alcohol…”  
“Oh, stupid me. Then the answer is again “no”. I don’t like the taste. And in addition I could use my brain cells pretty well…”  
“Oh yeah, our Harvard-girl. I forgot…” said Guarnere.   
“Hey guys. Am I the only one who sees several similarities between Mag and another comrade?” asked Malarkey.   
“Oh no, Malark. I already told you that she`s a female version of Lt. Winters…” stated Bull.  
“Who could have known that our little lady here is flaw- and viceless, too? I thought Lt. Winters was unique...” tried Bill to defend himself.   
“Hey, the perfect Misses Winters! I’ll do him a favour and propose to Maggie for him. Does anybody have a ring at hand? Lip perhaps?” asked an excited Malarkey.   
“Are you crazy, Malark? This is my wedding band. Besides, I think Lt. Winters is perfectly capable to propose to her all by himself.” stated Lip.   
“Hey, guys. You’re starting to behave like a certain Captain. Don’t you trust me to have the ability to find a husband on my own? Thanks, but I’m able to do so without your help. And in addition, I didn’t join the Army to search for a respectable husband.” stated Maggie. She was a little angry with her guys. She knew, they were just kidding but their behaviour showed the general attitude towards women.   
“That very well may be. But nonetheless you walked out of his barrack this morning…” provoked Bill.   
‘Shit. Why the heck does he know this?’ “That’s right. But I was just there because I passed out last night. And if you were a gentleman, Bill, I might have come out of your barrack this morning!” That tit-for-tat response gained Maggie a lot of laughter and Bill flushed cheeks. 

Dick, who sat at the next table with Nix was quite amused. He loved that Maggie was able to defend herself because that fact would make his job much easier. And of course her life with the boys, too. They always tried new people, but when they were positive about somebody they would do everything for this person.   
And the thought of Maggie as his wife was somehow appealing…   
Lew, who sat next to Dick was grinning like the Cheshire Cat and tried not to burst out into laughter. But when Maggie added: “And you know me guys: The Captain said I’m not smart enough for an officer, so I stay away from the officers. At last I always follow the orders of my superiors, don’t I?” it was too late. Lew snorted with laughter; even if he tried to restrain laughter he didn’t succeed.   
Even Dick had to grin. Lew knew that Dick had a good sense of humour in private. And he was sure that Maggie could entertain his best friend pretty well. Besides he couldn’t forget how content Dick seemed this morning when he held Maggie in his arms. He wished his friend could forget his duty for some time and just live. Especially since nobody knew for how long they’ll still be alive. He decided to talk to Dick about his opinion. Perhaps he was able to loosen him up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know: Reviews are soul-food :D


	6. Chapter 6

When he started this topic later at the barrack, Dick got a little upset. “Hey Dick, calm down. It was just an idea of mine. Don’t you like her?”  
“Of course I like her. She’s smart, she’s pretty, she’s quick on the trigger but nonetheless she’s serious enough to know what’s in store for us. So yeah, I like her very much.”  
When he saw the fat grin on Lew’s face, he quickly added: “But that doesn’t mean that I’ll get involved with her. I like you too and as far as I know we don’t have a sexual relationship.” Dick, who was very satisfied with his sneaky retort, underestimated his friend, because Lew said: “Hey, Dick. If you would have said that you’re interested in me…” and wiggled flirtatious with his eyebrows.   
“Oh, you crackpot! One day you’ll drive me crazy.”  
“Okay, okay. I’ll stay serious. I just think that you could use a little fun too. And I’m sure that Maggie could be a lot of fun. We all don’t know if we’ll come out alive of this whole war-thing… Besides I’m pretty sure that she likes you a lot. She looked very confident this morning while you cuddled her.”   
Before Dick could respond, Lew dragged him out of their barrack. Because he didn’t watch where he went, he managed Dick straight into Maggie. Dick flushed immediately while Maggie gave him a cute smile and went away. 

When they reached their company they saw Malarkey and Guarnere grappling with each other. There was a lot of action because the other guys were betting on the winner. Maggie, who was afraid of Sobel who should appear at any moment, stepped in between them and stopped their brawl. Everybody, including herself, was a little shocked by her courageous behaviour, but in the end they were all grateful because just at this moment Sobel came around the corner. If he would have seen the previous chaos, he certainly would have punished them all viciously.   
Maggie, who stood beside Dick in the end, whispered an apology for her earlier behaviour: “Sorry, Sir. I shouldn’t have done that. I know, it’s your job. But I was a little afraid of Sobel’s reaction…” Dick gave her a timid smile; he didn’t expect Maggie to apologize, because he was really grateful that she had intervened, because trouble within the company was never good for anybody.   
Sobel came to them and told Dick about his commission to company XO. Dick was kind of proud of himself and appreciated the promotion, but Sobel knew how to louse things up for other people. “As my new surrogate you should be able to deal with administrative tasks. As a test and of course as a sign of my trust, you’ll take over my duty at the officer’s mess. Your service there starts at 4:30. But you’re allowed to take Fox with you. I’m pretty sure that she’s talented in the kitchen, because she didn’t show any talent for military things.”

Dick hoped that Maggie would refrain from an adequate reaction because he saw Sobel’s calculating glance. He could see that Maggie was angry but she didn’t say a word. And when Sobel asked: “Is that clear, Fox?!” she just answered “Yes, Sir. Crystal-clear!”  
“Easy company lets move for your PT!” he barked and started to jog.   
“Sorry, that you’re involved in the mess-duty” stated Dick after they had started running.   
“No problem, Sir. Captain Sobel just hates me and I’m afraid that I’ll have to get used to his harassments… And we really ought to be at the mess at 4:30 in the night?”  
“I’m afraid yeah…”   
“Hey, Meg. Looks like you’ll not get enough of your beauty-sleep, mhm?” said Guarnere from behind them.  
“Nope. But I’ll be lucky to give all my beauty-stuff to you, now that it’s useless with me, Bill. I know that you pay special attention to your appearance.”  
Suddenly Sobel screamed from behind them: “I didn’t grant you the permission to talk during your exercises!” Maggie ducked her head and tried to be invisible but she apparently failed, because Sobel added: “Fox, I’ll see you in my office at 20:00 hours!”  
“Yes, Sir!”  
‘I don’t know, what I did to deserve a CO like Sobel… Perhaps I should rethink this weeding-thing. Could be much worse than marrying Dick and raise cute redheaded Mini-Dicks… Oh my god, I’m going insane because of Sobel’s repulsiveness and Dick’s adorableness.’

The rest of the day was uneventful and Maggie found herself in front of Sobel’s office at 19:56. Exactly at 20:00 she knocked on the door.   
“Fox, finally. I will not tolerate your impertinence any longer! You’ll get a punishment and you’ll accept it like a man. Did I make myself clear?”  
“Yes, Sir. But I’m nut sure, what it is that I should be punished for…”  
“You’re in no position to question my decisions. But to illuminate you: You talked during PT without my permission.” Maggie thought that Dick and Bill deserved a punishment likewise in that case, but she didn’t say a word because she didn’t want to involve her comrades.  
“Besides, your sheer presence at this camp is reason enough for any kind of punishment.” added Sobel. And then he said with a wicked grin: “But I’m no brute. So I’ll give you a choice. Easy company will absolve a 10 mile march or you’ll spend the night with me.”


End file.
